transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Ramjet
Profile "If it flies, crash it." Mid-air collisions are his specialty. Makes little difference if the target is an Autobot or a passenger jet -- he'll crash into it just for fun. A terrifyingly effective air warrior who claims "The skies are my castle, and I like to live alone." His nose module can withstand impact with 3-foot-thick concrete at 1500 mph. Flies as fast as Mach 2.8. Carries 2 cluster bombs. Too many crashes can injure him, especially internal mechanics. History 2005 Battle of Autobot City - shot by a high-flying Optimus Prime. Apparently, white men can jump. Directly after, approves of Starscream's breakthrough weight-loss technique to free up Astrotrain's sudden bloat. Has yet to regret this decision. Notes * Ramjet really is alarmingly effective when he hasn't knocked himself dizzy. * Ramjet is so effective at crashing that he crashed his own skills away. * Ironically enough, Ramjet is not equipped with ramjets. He does, however, have 4 engines instead of the usual 2. * Ramjet's official designation is D-56. Despite what he says, this is not important. * Ramjet is so thick, thick, thickety thick that he hails from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's his dad. * During his tenure as Air Commander in 2029, Ramjet made public sections of his copious notes. * Ramjet's ability to command rests on two important features: he'll smash you in the head if you disagree with him, and Dirge and Thrust frequently back him up. Logs 2029 * Pieces of the Puzzle Part 1 - In the end-game, Ramjet begins assembling his designs.. * Tea and Cakes at Unicrons Head - Donning his mysterious robe disguise, Ramjet appears on Unicron's Head to deliver the remains of GOLDPAVER. Meanwhile, Airwolf and Galvatron have a little chat... * Catch More With Energon * By Cyclonus Betrayed! - The events of Sunbase-2 come to a head when Cyclonus and Ramjet set into motion their deadly END GAME... * Apox Box Part Six: Final Apocalypse!! - Ramjet is revealed as one of the Decepticons assigned to assist in Thunderwing's return! He is also revealed to have very little patience for people who take forever. * Carry On Chumley - Always one for furthering the Decepticon agenda, Ramjet joins his fellow Decepticons in attempting to oust the Big Game Hunter Lord Chumley and reap the bounty of his nature preserve. EXCLUSIVE: first appearance of the Mini-Constructicons! * The Return of Galvatron - Ramjet is one of the first Decepticons to witness the rebirth of Galvatron and the end (?) of Goldpaver.. * Prête à Porter - Ramjet joins the reborn Aerospace Division on their inaugural mission: buying weapons in Carbombya. Along the way, a series of unfortunate events result in Fusillade's introductory hazing into the infamous Seeker House... * So... frag any Autobots recently? - Ramjet hits on his superior-of-the-minute Catechism and then catches up with Megatron, awkwardly... * Bored on Patrol - Shortly after returning to Earth, Ramjet exploits a lull in patrolling NCC's airspace to re-ignite old rivalries. *Dial T for THUNDERWING! - 2030 *Omega. Reigns. Supreme. - Omega awakens to find Ramjet and crew eating all the porridge! Players User:Har Category:Seeker